L O V E
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /OneShot/SanoMeg/ When an argument between Sanosuke and Megumi sours, and Sano's to blame, can a lunch offer and a walk through town calm the foxy doctor down? A lighter, more humorous take on Sanosuke and Megumi's relationship.


**L-O-V-E  
**  
One-Shot  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin, so sorry if you wanted to sue the pants off me. I also don't own the lyrics to the Nat King Cole song, L-O-V-E.  
  
Author's Note:  
I love the Megumi/Sano pairing, so when I listened to the Nat King Cole song, 'L-O-V-E', a humorous take at their relationship took place in my mind. There will be mild fluff in this, but mostly just how both characters take to each other. nudge nudge You know they'll get together sometimes soon. They even have their own portrait song! 2 of a Kind! We all know Sano and Megumi are perfect for each other!  
Enjoy!

* * *

_L... Is for the way you look at me._  
  
Sanosuke glared at Megumi, his eyes narrowing to slits as she carefully bandaged his right hand."Roosterhead! Can't you ever remember to let your hand heal before getting to another fight for some food?!" Megumi clucked her tongue as she shook her head like a mother lecturing a naughty child.He hissed as she pulled, hard, to tighten the bandages, still glowering at the foxy doctor. "You gotta be kidding me. How am I supposed to remember when my stomach is growling?"  
  
_O... Is for the only one I see.  
_  
"By getting a job and making your own money, stupid!" Megumi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulling him close so he was staring right into her glinting eyes.Sanosuke gulped. Megumi was one of the only people in the world that could scare him shitless with just one look, and this close to her eyes was freaking him out. He wondered vaguely if she was one of those witches he had heard about that could steal his soul. Mentally, he shuddered. "Yeah, but it's so much easier getting Jo-chan to get money for me! And not to mention you." He grinned cheekily at her, trying to calm her.  
  
_V... Is very, very extraordinary._  
  
She rolled her eyes and let him go. "You are one of the strangest guy I have ever met... And on top of that psycho cop and that Shinomori guy, too.""Yeah, well you're not one of those regular doctors, either. I mean, would a normal doctor make tranquilizers just for the heck of it?" Sanosuke snorted and looked out the window in disdain."At least I don't have hair like a rooster's!""At least I'm not a fox!""Better a fox than a rooster!"  
  
_E... Is even more than anyone that you adore._  
  
Sanosuke snarled at the last comment. "At least I don't hanker after a guy who is already obviously in love with another chick!"The last comment stung. Megumi took a deep breath and looked away from Sanosuke. Barely glancing over his right hand, she said in a cold voice, "Just don't mess with that hand and you'll be fine. See you around." Without another word, she walked out of the room, her tools in hand.Sanosuke leaned back, feeling guilt was over him in waves. "Damn," he muttered to himself. "Now I gotta apologize if I ever want to eat her mochi again."He ran out of the room and stuck his head out of the doorway, looking right and left for any sign of the foxy doctor. When he saw her hair flutter before disappearing after a corner to his right, he hurriedly ran after her.  
  
_Love is all that I can give to you..._  
  
"Hey! Megumi! Come on, Megumi, you know I didn't mean it!" Sanosuke grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.She scowled at him angrily, the expression messing up her usually beautiful face. "Sanosuke, I don't care. Go away and get in another fight or something. It's not like you can give me anything.Time to take out the big guns. Sanosuke grinned again and jammed his left hand into his pant pocket, then pulled out enough money for a decent meal."I won it at dice yesterday," he answered to her questioning glance. "How about if I take you out to lunch and you stop being angry at me?"Megumi's expression faltered, then returned to normal. With a sly smile, she said in her usual silky smooth voice, "Well, I guess... The Akabeko would be okay. But only because for once, you have your own money."  
  
_Love is more than just a game for two..._  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke sat down at the flat table and proceeded to ordering their lunch. As soon as Tsubame arrived with their food, they immediately started devouring the well cooked sukiyaki.Megumi eyed Tsubame's retreating form with some bits of interest. "When do you think Yahiko's going to make his move?"Sanosuke shrugged, still intent on eating. "He probably won't. He's a little idiot.""I think he will.""I think he won't."Megumi raised an elegant eyebrow. "And what makes you think he won't?""_Because_. He won't."Megumi smirked, then held out her hand. "I'll make you a little bet. If he makes his move within a week, you owe me lunch. If you win, which I highly doubt, I'll make you some mochi."Sanosuke smirked. "Fox, you're going down."  
  
_Two in love can make it..._  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi wandered down the street, nearing the center of town. The bright colors of kimonos and the laughter of children rang through the air and set the tone. Megumi bent down to look at the small trinkets while Sanosuke kept on nibbling on a piece of grass."Hey! Little Miss! How would you like to have this?" An elderly man, one who made small glass trinkets, waved towards Megumi.Megumi looked at the small red heart made of glass and sighed. "It's so beautiful!" she gasped wistfully.The old man jerked his head towards Sanosuke. "If your gentleman friend can help me get these bellows of the floor, I'll give this to you."Megumi looked towards Sanosuke. "Please, Sano?"Sanosuke grunted, but consented anyway, then walked into the shop. With ease, he picked up the heavy bellows from the floor and put them back into place, hanging on the wall.The old man chuckled, then gently placed the little trinket into Sanosuke's hand. "Go on, now. Give that to your lady love."Both Sanosuke and Megumi started blushing furiously. "We're not together," they blurted out at the same time.The old man laughed again. "Then go ahead, give that little heart to your friend."  
  
_Take my heart and please don't break it..._  
  
Sanosuke, his cheeks still slightly tinted, hurriedly pushed the little glass heart into Megumi's hands. "Here."Megumi laughed and wove her arm around his. "Thanks, Roosterhead. You're a good friend."Sanosuke started blushing again at her soft touch, then relaxed. He smiled softly and shrugged. "Anything for a foxy doctor." He paused and looked down at the cute little thing. "Don't break it," he warned.""I won't." Megumi smiled sweetly towards him.And thus, arms linked, the two walked towards home.  
  
_Love was made for me and you..._  
  
From a corner, Yahiko and Tsubame spied after the two adults they had become accustomed towards. With a small groan, Yahiko glared after them, then towards the giggling Tsubame."Fine. You win," he grunted out. His eyes were still peering after the couple.Tsubame grabbed Yahiko's hand and pulled him towards the Akabeko. "Come on, Yahiko-kun! I told you they would get together sometimes this week!""Y-Yahiko-_kun_?! You actually remembered!"The sound of light laughter rang through. "Of course! Just like I said I would!"

_Love was made for me and you...!_


End file.
